Saving Her
by RoseDawson1912
Summary: TK and Kari have always been Friends but what happens when she starts hanging out with a new crowd and wants to kill herself...can he save her? R&R it's very cheesy..sorry


TK and Kari had always been best friends. Ever since they were little they did everything together .Even there brother Matt and Tai were friends. Nothing could come between such a friendship like there. Everything was always perfect.

"_Kari! Come here look at the fish in the pond!" a 7 year old TK yelled over to a young 7 year old Kari._

"_Aww there so cute! I wonder if they have best friends, like what me and you are?" Kari asked._

"_They got to Kari! Everyone has best friends!" TK said._

"_Yeah of course! TK promise me something?" she asked._

"_Ok" he answered._

"_No TK! You got to promise! You really got to pinky swear on this one!" Kari told him._

"_Ok Kari I Promise!" TK said._

"_Promise nothing will come between our friendship?" She asked him._

"_I Promise!" TK said. They hugged each other and ran around the park. _

Until they started to grow up. TK and Kari were still best friends. But everything started to get rocky. TK had grown feelings for Kari. Well actually he did start to love Kari since forever. Everybody knew it. Kari had also grown close to TK and loved him as much as he did her. But they hadn't really said anything to each other about. TK and Kari promised nothing would come between there friendship but Kari when she started her 10th grade year started to hang out with the wrong crowd. Doing drugs , smoking, she became depressed and also started to cut herself and also got a abusive boyfriend who treated horribly. TK was sick of seeing how horrible her life was going. One day after school he finally saw her without her _"friends" _ and without her boyfriend. She was dressed in all black with heavy eyeliner on, she was smoking a cigarette. But she looked like she was crying and was running off somewhere. He decided to follow her. He followed her for about a half block until she got the a bridge. She threw the cigarette over the bridge. She quickly looked around not noticing. She threw her bag on the ground and started to climb on the edge of the bridge and then stood up. TK watched but couldn't let her kill herself.

"KARI! Don't!" TK yelled at her running over to the bridge.

"What TK?" She yelled looking down at him with her crimson eyes which were swollen from her crying.

"Hikari please come down, please don't do this to yourself!" TK told her holding back his tears.

"TK I have no other choice!" She cried. " I cant go home, I cant go to my friends, I cant go to Rickee! I have no one!" She cried out again.

"Come with me, so can spend the night at my place in the spare room, we can talk about this, you don't have to do this" TK told her. She climbed down off the bridge and headed home with TK. His house was right up the street and it was getting dark out. As they got inside TK showed her where she could sleep.

"TK, I know where the spare bed room is…I have been here before" She told him drying her tears.

" I know but just in case you forgot" he said.

"Oh here's some pajama pants and a shirt" he said handing them to her.

"thanks" she said. She changed in the bathroom and went and sat down in TK's room with him.

"Kari are you willing to talk to me about this?" He said lefting up her arm and looking at all the cuts. "And about this?" He said looking at her forearm with bruises on it of a hand print. She started cry even more.

"Kari please tell me I care for you too much for you to hurt yourself and let others hurt you!" Tk told her.

"I don't even know what has happened to me Takeru! One day I'm hanging out with you and the Next I'm hanging out with a bunch of other people who barely know me!" Kari told him. "one minute I'm I the digital world and I'm happy but then I'm smoking cigarettes and sucking face with a guy who hits me, my parents hate me, they told me I couldn't come home until I straighten out….and I don't know what to do anymore…I only want one thing out of life and I cant have it cuz of the way I have messed with my life…that's why I wanted to jump off the bridge TK" She confessed. TK was very surprised she confessed all of this to him.

"Well Kari I'll help you no matter what just you got to talk, no cutting, stopping smoking and don't hang out with them if this is going to be the end result" He told her.

"Thanks TK, I know people have told me this stuff before but coming from you it means every thing!" She said finally smiling. She leaned over and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go and neither did he. As she pulled away they both looked deeply into other another's eyes. Her crimson eyes couldn't leave his icy blue eyes. He couldn't help but not kiss her. He pulled in close to her and kissed her deeply. Kari was so happy that he had finally kissed her. Since they were a little kid she had always wanted to kiss him.

"TK…" She said softly.

"Yeah"

"I Love you"

"I love you too Kari…I always have"

Kari looked at him with a surprised look on her face. She laid down with him on his bed and laid in his arms. She had never felt this Happy ever.

The next week or so Kari stopped everything that was turning her life upside down. She broke it off with Rickee and TK asked her out and they started dating. TK helped her get her life back in order which she was grateful for. Everything was going better.

The End

**Okay I know this kinda sucked but I just felt like writing this down….no flames please but I'm going to write a different story that is MUCH better than this…and I will most likely change this to make it better.**

**Thanks**


End file.
